Something Right
by Miss-HL
Summary: A one shot about Castle and Beckett being cuffed together, a little bit of Kill Shot and Knockout talk too. Very cute Caskett moment thought :


_This is a one shot of what I would love to happen in cuffed and an idea that I've been toying with, before we found out that they would actually be cuffed for an episode this season. Basically the back story is there is a mental bad guy who Beckett and Castle are chasing because he's already killed someone, they go to this warehouse and he's hiding there. He manages to get the drop on Castle, in the dark, hitting and knocking him out with his gun. Beckett runs to his rescue, only to be cuffed to Castle and stuck to a iron fence. Iron Gates is super annoyed because Beckett promised that Castle wouldn't be involved in anything like this, she sends them home. Together. They story behind the cuffs is that they are police issue, for those of you who don't know, police hand cuffs can only be opened at the station and these ones are really old. Ryan and Esposito are having 'trouble' finding the key and can't cut them out of them because they are 'potentially' evidence._

* * *

><p>Beckett lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. She could feel Rick's hot breath against her shoulder when he exhaled. She tried to count the minutes, tried to remember how long she had been awake for.<p>

Her eyes wandered around the room, she had been mortified when Castle suggest they go back to his to sleep. She had refused to even leave the precinct until Gates told her that if she didn't leave, then Castle wouldn't be allowed back at the 12th. Castle conned her into going to his, saying he needed painkillers for his headache. Alexis and Martha weren't home, they had gone to the Hamptons for the weekend for a spa trip, after Alexis' break up with Ashley. After they had got to his loft, managed to work out how to walk together and not fall over, the two of them decided it would be stupid to go back out, Castle smiled the entire conversation.

And now here she was, handcuffed and in bed with Richard Castle.

She glanced over to him, sleeping soundly next to her. The graze on his head had gotten worse in the last hour she had been awake.

"Kate?" Castle asked, his voice filled with sleep and his eyes not able to stay awake, "why are you still awake?" Castle asked her and she was surprised to hear his voice fill the room, almost forgetting who it was sleeping beside her.

"Not tired." Kate lied, speaking quietly, trying to make Castle fall back asleep.

"You were yawning before, tell me what's wrong." Castle shifted next to Beckett, their hands brushing next to each other in the cuffs.

"Over tired." Beckett lied again.

"Are you not comfortable? We can sleep in the guest room?" Rick's voice was rugged and tired as he fidgeted next to Beckett.

"I'm fine Rick, go back to sleep" Beckett even surprised herself at how easily it had come out, how easy it was to tell him to go back to sleep, to share a bed with him and it not worry her.

"I can see it in your eyes Kate, what's wrong?"

"It's dark Castle, you can not see it."

"They aren't dark, they are shinning, tell me." Rick questioned, moving closer to Kate but not pushing at all.

Beckett closed her eyes, knowing that he was staring. The week before she had broken down, cried outside her apartment because a case had finally pushed her over the edge an she couldn't hide it from him any longer, she'd fallen down the rabbit hole and it was him that had pulled her out of it.

They hadn't spoken about it since it happened, he wasn't going to push her, afraid that she would run for good. She knew that he would eventually bring it up, they knew better than to bottle these things up because they would come out during a fight in the future, and they knew with experience it would never go down well.

She just didn't count on him asking her about it tonight, when they were sharing his bed, handcuffed together.

She took a deep breath, not willing to open up completely about her melt down but wanting to give him a little so he knew that she was able to talk about it and eventually, she would tell him all.

"I can't sleep on my back, it reminds me too much of being in the hospital, of staring at the ceiling and waiting for whoever it was to come and finish me off." Kate finally said, keeping her eyes tightly closed in fear that she would cry.

The room was silent, she couldn't even feel Castle breathing.

"Kate." Rick moved closer to her, his head almost sharing her pillow. He wasn't touching her but she could feel his words against her.

She didn't know what to say, she kept her eyes closed.

"Turn on your side, face me, I promise I won't try anything." Beckett could tell he was serious but trying to lighten the mood at the same time.

"I can't." Beckett said, finally opening her eyes.

"Why?"

"If I sleep on my left side, it pulls at my scar and it's like a constant reminder for a week of what happened."

Castle felt this stab of emotion. All this time had passed, she was still suffering physically as well as emotionally.

"Roll the other way."

"Slight problem" Beckett pulled her left hand up, letting the handcuff rings chime. "If I roll over, you come with me."

"Roll over."

"Castle." She protested, knowing that if she did roll over, that he would basically be spooning her.

"Please, just do it." Castle's voice changed to assertive and Beckett could tell he wouldn't back down.

Beckett looked at Castle, their eyes meeting for a second before she rolled away from him, as he had asked. His arm moved with her's as she rolled, Castle's expensive sheets ruffling under her. His upper body now pressed against her back and his arm wrapped around her side.

"Better?" He asked, now whispering in her ear.

She bit her bottom lip, rolling it between her teeth. She did feel better, she was comfortable, nothing felt like it was closing down on her and she was warm with Castle next to her.

"Yes." she breathed out, not realizing she had held her breath.

She could feel Castle's breathing even out as it hit the back of her neck, making the hair on her neck stand on end.

This is the closest they had been since they kissed all those months ago. So much had happened between then and now, so much had changed and it wasn't for the better but this was a step in the right direction for them both. Beckett was opening up to him more and Castle was willing to wait, to not push her and let her come to him in her own time.

He loved that they were handcuffed together, sure he'd made jokes about it earlier but sleeping next to her, knowing that she was safe was making him feel at ease.

Kate watched his hand next to hers, the cuffs shining from the moonlight outside. Suddenly, she didn't hate the person that did this to them, she wanted to beat his ass in integration for hitting Castle, but being stuck next to him, not being able to run and hide was actually refreshing to her.

She moved one finger, from her cuffed hand, slowly up Castle's forearm and immediately she felt him hold his breath. When she got to his wrist she used four fingers to run along the inside of his palm before lacing her fingers in his, tightly squeezing his hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed back.

She felt Castle move closer to her, their bodies now completely pressed together and sharing a pillow. She smiled when they realized how well they fit together, how normal this was feeling.

Castle leaned his head down to Beckett, kissing the top of her head lightly.

She rolled her body back into his, facing him. Their hands still gripped to each other.

"Kate, you need to go to sleep." This was starting to kill Castle, he wanted her, he loved her and she didn't remember and now their hands and bodies were intertwined and she was looking up to him, her eyes waiting for him.

Kate ignored him and used her free hand to rub her thumb over where he had been struck with the glock earlier, right above his left eye was raised and red, she could tell it would bruise and she knew that he would love it.

"You're going to look pretty badass tomorrow." Beckett smiled, talking quietly.

Rick finally smiled, "I know, I actually can't wait to see it in the morning." He laughed a little until Beckett cupped his cheek with her hand.

She tugged him down gently, keeping her eyes on his.

Their lips only an inch apart, "Kate, we can't."

Kate bit her bottom lip, watching Castle's eyes flicker with uncertainty and doubt.

She pulled him further, till their lips were almost touching.

She reached up, kissing him softly and lightly sucking on his bottom lip. He kissed back, deepening the kiss and she allowed him. Their tongue's finding each other in the passion. Kate moaned into the kiss which pushed Rick further, the kiss turning more into a frenzied and passionate kiss by the second.

It was Rick that pulled back, afraid that if it went any further, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

They both tried to slow down their breathing, both of them wanting to let it happen again, but they knew that they both needed time.

"You need sleep," he reached down, kissing her again, this time just a good night kiss, "Goodnight, Kate,"

She rolled back and let herself smile. He squeezed their hands and kissed her neck gently.

"Goodnight, Rick."

* * *

><p>Remember to tell me what you think, I'd love to know :)<p> 


End file.
